The present invention relates generally to compositions employed in the hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to controllably delaying the crosslinking of guar containing gelling agents with crosslinking agents containing cerium wherein the cerium has a +4 oxidation state.